Something in Commoner
by blue-tempest
Summary: A good start to life is a good education. Elli has to reminder herself of this everyday. It’s hard being a commoner amid the wealthy especially when everyone thinks you’re a boy and your best friend becomes indebted to the Host Club.


A Long Journey

Elliot Kelly, known affectingly as 'Elli' or 'L' to those dear to her, fidgeted nervously with the sleeves of her power blue blazer.

First days were always hard, she knew, but she had a feeling that the next few days would be more then trying.

Her older brother, Hero; named after their maternal grandfather, dropped her off at the curb in front of Ouran academy on his way to work that morning. He gave her a reassuring smile and handed her the homemade bento box he put together for her earlier that day.

"It's teriyaki chicken."

He informed her with a little smile, his large doe brown eyes creasing at the corners.

"your favourite."

She smiled in thanks as she took the box from his hands. Her fingers softly brushing over the red and white chequered handkerchief it was wrapped in. she was truly grateful for his thoughtfulness. Before she had the chance to say her thanks, Hero took her hand into his large ones and looked into her eyes intently.

"Remember,"

He told her solemnly, his grip on her hands growing firm.

"you have as much right to be here as everyone else,"

His eyes and voice had taken on a much more serious note then what she was used to as he said this.

"you've earned your right to be here. Don't let them discourage you."

Elli nodded silently to her brother.

"You don't have to be worried about me big brother."

She replied softly her eyes downcast. The oh-so-familiar smile crept back onto her elder brother's lips as he affectionately ruffled up her hair.

"I know."

Returning her brothers smile she slipped out of the car and bid him farewell. Her clear blue eyes followed his departure. When Hero's car was out of sight, she aloud herself to sigh. Her eyes nervously flickered towards the opulent romansk buildings that made up Outran academy, school for the super rich and privileged.

Elliot Kelly was neither rich nor privileged. Only a hard working, common girl (one of two) who happened to ace the entrance exam and gain a fully paid for scholarship.

The only other person to gain a scholarship (that year) to the prestigious school was a girl named Haruhi Fujioka. The two had become acquaintances at the special orientation held a few days prior and had formed a bond of sorts. They had a lot in 'common', so to speak, and so a type of alliance had formed between them.

It wasn't a true friendship, but Elli hoped that with time, one would form.

It was Haruhi who she waited for now. She didn't have the strength of conviction at that moment to enter the school alone without at least one friendly face by her side, and they had both agreed that since they shared all the same classes that they would go to class together.

"Kelly-San!"

Elli blinked out of her daze and tilted her head in the direction of the familiar voice before blinking again.

"Haruhi-San?"

She asked perplexed before shaking her head. It wasn't her place, she reminded herself, to question the other girl on her changed appearance… but she had to admit… if only to herself that the Haruhi that stood before her with short shaggy hair, and glasses much too large for her face was a far cry to the cute, long haired, large eyed girl she had meet only a few days before. She shook her head once more to dislodge the unwanted thoughts and smiled.

"please, Haruhi-San,"

She implored softly. A friendly smile braking across her face.

"at least call me Elliot."

The shaggy headed brunette smiled slightly.

"Hai, Elliot-San, are you ready to go to class or are you just going to stand out here all day?"

Elli smiled in reply, feeling a little stronger and a lot more confident now that Haruhi was here.

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be I guess…"

Elliot had been wrong in her assumption that the first few days of class would be hard… they were hell!

The reaction from students had been mixed at best, some students had mocked her over her 'Too-big' and 'old' uniform. Some had harassed her about her 'common' heritage, while others had ignored her existence completely. However the strangest reaction (and by far the most disturbing) had been the reactions of the girls. She had expected to be teased by them, because girls were cruel, she expected them to make comments on her ill fitted 'boys' uniform and her lack of make-up or designer clothes… but she had gotten none of that. They had been strangely…nice…

They called her 'L-Kun' and batted their lashes at her. They blushed at her when she would talk to them, swoon when she smiled and once when she had helped a girl to gather her 'Dropped' school books the girl had hugged her and thanked her for her gallantry. It was all very strange to her.

'Rich girls…'

She thought with a little sigh.

'Are weird.'

She had been working diligently in the library now for the past two hours and a gaggle of overly chatty girls, two tables over, were glancing over at her for the past fifteen minutes spontaneously bursting into fits of giggles ever now and then. It was beginning to get to her.

She bit the end of her pen thoughtfully and frowned (not noticing the squeals of excitement that accompanied this action.)

'I wonder if there is something on my face or in my hair?"

She thought absently as she continued to ignore all distractions. She had soon discovered that the libraries of Ouran high school were more social areas then study areas, but she persevered. She had learned a long time ago to block out outside distractions while studying. Hero could be incredibly loud at times (without meaning to be) especially after working a late shift at the hospital.

As she continued with her studies a red faced second year student who had introduced herself as 'Nami-Chan' approached her. She cleared her throat slightly to gain Elli's attention. Putting down her pen, Elli glanced up at her upperclassman and gave the girl a reassuring smile.

"L-Kun,"

The tiny brunette practically stuttered.

"Me and a few of the girls were wondering if…if… you were joining the Host Club?"

Elli's brow instantly furrowed.

"Host Club?"

What was that? She wondered before shrugging it off. She had no intentions of joining any clubs. Elli smiled apologetically at the older girl.

"I'm afraid not Nami-Chan, I wont be joining any clubs. I have to dedicate myself entirely to my studies. I have to remain second in the class or higher if I am to keep my scholarship."

The girl pouted. Truly disappointed (though Elli couldn't for the life of her understand why)

"Oh…"

suddenly feeling sympatric for the older girl Elli smiled softly at her,

" Don't frown Nami-Chan, your more beautiful when you smile."

The reaction was instantaneous. Nami-Chan promptly fainted.

"Oh My!"

The nurse had informed Elli that Nami-Chan would be fine, once she had had some rest. Elli was relieved to hear it.

She had managed, with the help of a few fellow class mates, to bring the fallen girl to the school's infirmary. At which point the girl was promptly treated.

She had debated momentarily on weather or not to stay until Nami-Chan awoke but she was saved the trouble of deciding when one of the many on duty doctors hunted her from the room.

"She'll be fine."

The doctor had reassured her lightly as he ran a hand through straw coloured hair.

"These girls, go a little ga-ga over a pretty face."

The flippant, casual statement had given her pause. Her cheeks coloured the lightest of pinks.

"Pretty face…"

She asked perplexed. That didn't seem right. The good doctor either did not notice the girl's confusion or choose to ignore it, as he continued in a moderately annoyed manner. His acid green eyes flashing accusingly.

"Yes, yes, you should see the number of girls that are in here after a session at the host club."

The nameless doctor grunts as he ushered Elli out of the sickbay.

"The Host Club?"

Elli murmured softly under her breath. Why was the host club coming up so often any way? With a little shrug she returned to the library.

an Hour later

As the golden light shined through the large bay windows of Ouran High's 3rd library began to fade so too did the crowds of chatty students begin wane.

With a little stretch and a yawn, Elli checked her digital wrist watch and frowned.

" I wonder were Haruhi got to…"

Flash back to 3 hours ago

Haruhi and Elli sat together at a table facing each other. Both girls were surrounded by a sea of books, both with their head's down, working steadily through a pile of class assigned projects.

Suddenly, the library's large double boors swung open and within seconds the once silent refuge was awash with loud, chatty students.

A large thick mark formed on Haruhi's pale brow. Her patients was fading quickly. With an audible click She slammed her book closed and sighed. Elle didn't even look up. Her attention held hostage by her old ratty copy of Hamlet.

"I don't know how you can work through all this racket!"

The brunette stated with a flat eyed look as she gazed at the other girl who had her nose firmly in Hamlet.

A large question mark formed over Elli's head and she blinked innocently.

"What noise…"

Haruhi faulted slightly at Elli's light words. She steadied herself by gripping the edge of the large hard wood desk.

"It's too noisy in here."

She mushroomed sighed as she began packing up her things.

"I'm going to try and find a quite classroom to study in."

Elli glanced up from her notes to look at Haruhi.

"Why don't you try one of the music room in the south building."

She suggested as her eyes returned to her studies. Her finger ideally tracing out random patterns onto the warm hardwood table.

"I heard somewhere that the third music room isn't being used anymore."

"Hai, L-Kun."

The girl replied as she shifted her bag to her shoulder.

"See you later then? Will we still go home together?"

"Yeah, I'll meet you at about five, here if that's ok."

"Haru-Kun's Late…"

Elli muttered lowly to herself as she packed away her belongings. Her soft blue eyes quickly swept across the library then out the window to the school's clock tower.

"She must of lost track of time."

Because Haruhi isn't the type to forget. She added silently.

"I better go look for her, but where to start?"

She thought ideally. As she jostled her book bag from one shoulder to the other.

"I really wish Haru-Kun had a cell phone… that would make life a lot easier."

Turning her back to the large bay windows Elli sighed.

"I might as well check the music rooms first…"

Because of her terrible sense of direction and an intense fear of being lost, Elle still had her original orientation map. Laminated… it had been Hero's idea of a joke, but it worked out surprisingly well for her.

For a moment She gazed at it, an intense expression firmly in place before smiling broadly. A small first year standing near by swooned.

"I know where I'm going!"

She suddenly exclaimed before setting off… in the wrong direction…

twenty five minutes later

"Thanks Kita-Chan! I really don't think I would have been able to find this place without your help."

Elli watched in fascination as a deep red blush worked its way up Kita-Chan's pale slender neck.

"I-I-It was no trouble at all Kelly-San!"

Elli smiled, her most friendly smile. ()

"Please! Call me Elliot!"

"O-O-Ok!"

The girl stuttered before turning tale and running down the hall. Leaving behind a yellow after blur. Elli shook her head slightly at Kita-Chan's retreating back. Rich girls were really strange!

With a little shrug she pushed open the double doors and stepped inside only to be assaulted by a swirl of fragrant red rose petals.

"What the…"

"Welcome to Host Club."

Came the chorus of smooth voices. Elli's senses were over welled by an alarming array of colours, sounds and scents.

"Oh! it's a guy…"

Came the disappointed moan of one of two red headed twins.

"Never mind."

added the other. Elli stared. What was this strange place? She hesitated, half inside the door half outside. Just when she had reached the decision that she was most definitely in the wrong place her hand was ceased by a tall blond haired boy with dazzling purple eyes.

If she hadn't of been so shocked she might of blushed.

"And what is my fair prince's type?"

He asked in a voice as smooth and as rich as chocolate. A field of majestic pink sparkles surrounded the tall boy. Elli blinked partly in confusion, partly because she was blinded by the shire brightness of the blond.

"Type?"

She asked with hesitation, not really wanting an answer. This was just too wired for her.

"Why of course there's"

He declared with a dramatic bow.

"The Wild Type?"

He gestured towards a tall stoic looking young man with dark brown almost black hair.

" The Cool Type?"

Elli's attention was drawn towards a dark haired be-speckled teen.

"The Loli-Shota Type?"

A short, blonde boy who sat eating cat, a pink bunny plushie cradled in the croak of his arm.

"The Little Devil Type?"

Who happened to be the Hitachiin twins. An evil duo who just so happened to be in her class.

" Or would you like to try… "

He moved a bit closer his hand now lightly cupping Elli's cheek,

"Me?"

Elli blinked owlishly before blushing deeply as two very worrying things dawned to her at once. One was the fact that this guy thought she was a guy… the second and possible more disturbing revelation was that he thought she was gay…

"I'm not looking for a host!"

She stuttered with heated cheeks.

"I'm looking for my friend Fujioka Haruhi, we're meant to walk home from school together!"

"Oh!"

The purple eyed boy sighed sobering up instantly as he brought his hand to his chin in a contemplative gesture.

"Humm…"

He murmured thoughtfully.

"Haruhi you say… that sounds familiar."

"That's because you meet him earlier my lord."

One of the Hitachiin twins interjected with a sly look on his face.

"Yes"

The other added as he casually looped an arm around his brother's neck.

"That other commoner remember."

"Oh yes!"

The purple eyed boy, referred to as 'My Lord' smashing his fist into his hand.

"The Host's Club's New Dog!"

His hold demeanour was so serious that it almost made her laugh. It had to be a joke. It had to be, but when Elli noticed that no one was laughing her eyes widened to the size of dinner plates.

"Sorry I took so long…"

A familiar flat voice drifted to Elli's ears and she whipped around to see her only friend in Ouran carrying a brown paper bag full of groceries.

Elli sat in the little kitchenette attached to the third music run and sipped half heartedly at the instant coffee listening to Haruhi as recounted her woeful tale of what had happened to her since there last meeting.

"And now I'm their 'Dog'."

She finished up, with a frown marring her lips.

"That's awful Haruhi-Kun."

Elli stated with her eyebrows furrowed. Haruhi shrugged the comment off.

"There's not much I can do about it."

She told the other girl solemnly.

"I don't have the kind of money to replace the vase."

"But still Haruhi"

The other girl trailed off as an unshakable idea began to form in her mind.

She rose from her seat and to her feet a determined glint in her eyes.

"Souh-Sempai is the club's president, yes?"

Haruhi nodded silently, one delicate dark eyebrow raised.

"But it's Kyoya-Sempai who pulls all the strings."

She added pointedly. Elle nodded, filing away the information for further use.

"I think I'll be having a word with them…"

"Really L-kun"

The other girl sighed.

"There's noting you can say or do that will change their minds, I'll be the Host club's Dog until the day I graduate…Most probably…"

"Nonsense!"

Elle replied kindly a bright smile set firmly in place.

"Let's see what can be done to shorten your sentence!"

Despite the loudness of Tamaki Elli's presence had gone largely unnoticed by the occupants of the room. Except for maybe the most observant like the twins and Kyoya, however as Elli made her way towards the self proclaimed King of Host Club, one of his designates squalled in delight, drawing the attention of the whole room.

"L-Kun!"

Exclaimed Nami-Chan, little hearts forming in her eyes.

"Nami-Chan?"

Elli blinked in surprise before smiling softly at her upper clansman.

"I'm glad to see you've recovered. How are you feeling."

Nami-Chan's face instantly coloured the brightest shade of red.

"I'm feeling much better now you're here L-Kun!"

"What are you doing here L-Kun?"

The older girl asked her cheeks flushed. As they talked a small crowd of girls surrounded them.

"I thought you said you weren't going to involve yourself in club activities L-Kun."

Another girl, by the name of Yukina-Chan added with big hopeful eyes.

"You haven't changed your mind have you?"

Elli smile grew bigger. (if that was possible)

"Well I don't know."

She said softly.

"My friend Haruhi-kun has recently acquired employment here and I was thinking of maybe joining here to kept her company."

Her eyes instantly met went Kyoya's who gave her a calculating glance. His hand quickly making a note on his clip board.

"It's hard being new sometimes. I thought if I joined her I could 'lighten the load' so to speak…"

"L-Kun is such a good person…"

One girl sighed dreamily.

"Yes"

Another added in an awed voice.

"Such a nice guy!"

"If you were to become a host L-Kun, I'd be your designate!"

One girl offered.

"Me too!"

"A Host?"

Cheeks flushed with heat Elli shock her head as certain dots began to connect.

"Oh no!"

She waved her hands wildly in the negative.

"I was thinking of maybe working behind the scenes."

It was becoming harder to breath, a sinking feeling enveloped her along with an all encompassing dread. How could thinks get so out of hand so quickly?"

"Now we couldn't have that."

One of the amber eyed devil's added as he slowly sauntered towards Elli with a smirk on his face.

" Yes considering we've never before had so many requests before for someone who wasn't even a host"

The other twin laughed as he playfully looped an arm around her neck.

"Yes,"

Kyoya added as he glanced down at some notes on his clip board.

"We've had over 50 requests in the last 3 days for you Kelly-San"

He glanced up quickly causing an ire flash of silver light to reflect off his glasses.

Elli shuddered.

"So it's settled!"

Tamaki made his grand entrance into the conversation.

"By the end of this week 'The Nice Guy' type will be available to receive designations!"

He declared and received a good response.

"After training from yours truly of course!"

"would anyone like to make an advance booking?"

As a rabid group of girls scampered over to Kyoya as Elli sunk to the floor.

"What have I got myself into?"

The Hitachiin twins sniggered at her misfortune.

"you really didn't have to do it you know."

It was dark by the time Elli and Haruhi left Ouran. Elli no longer wore her older brother's old uniform but a brand new one supplied by the club.

Haruhi was also better for wear. it was not long after Tamaki had announced Elli as the club's new 'Nice Guy Type' that he discovered Haruhi was pretty cute beneath her glasses and shaggy hair cut.

She now sported contacts, a cute bob and a new uniform and was a host in training. (although he hadn't decide what type she was yet)

"I know, I didn't have to do it."

Elli replied as she rooted through her back pack for her bus pass.

She smiled triumphantly when she pulled it from its hiding place.

"I wanted to do it, this way you'll be able to clear your dept to the club quicker…"

Haruhi shook her head.

"Yes but now you too are in dept to the Host Club, that uniform your wearing cost a small fortune."

"So, I only have to attend to 25 designates to pay it off. Kyoya-Sempai told me so. I should have that paid off in at least 2 weeks and besides that we're friends right?"

Haruhi gazed at her with flat eyes before nodding slowly.

"Well friends help friends out of tight spots!"

She declared as she pumped a fist into the air causing Haruhi to giggle.

"Your really are a nice guy L-Kun."

Haruhi teased with a small smile which caused Elli to frown.

"You mean girl right?

"Hai, Elli-Chan!"

She laughed with only made Elli frown more.

"What's wrong L-Kun?"

Haruhi asked with honest concern.

"Nothing much only that…"

She hesitated.

"I only just realised that everyone at school thinks I'm a boy and well"

she blushed brightly as the two walked down the abandoned street to the bus stop.

"A lot of girls have… well… a crush on me…"

Haruhi chuckled easily at her as she gazed up towards the moon.

"Your only realising this now? Even when all those girls were swooning over you and all those jealous guys in class were all picking on you?"

Elli rubbed the back of her head embarrassment.

"Yeah."

She murmured softly/

"I've always been kinda dense when it comes to things like that…or so Hero says anyway…"

Both girls shared a look before laughing.

Whatever happened from here on out was going to be interesting..

chapter one end

Hello all, this will be a pet project of mine. It took a long time to write. Don't expect it to be updated on regular intervals. I'm writing to unwind. I hope you enjoyed and I hope Elli wasn't too much of a Mary Sue. Review if you feel like it.


End file.
